The purposes of this study are three-fold: 1) to determine if test dose pharmacokinetics accurately reflect therapeutic dose pharmacokinetics; 2) to develop an outpatient administration schedule and describe the toxicity of suramin in this regimen; and 3) to examine the effects of suramin on liver p450 enzyme function and serum cytokine levels.